


[Podfic] Carrying Dangerous Goods

by dodificus



Category: Generation Kill, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Ray and Brad growing up together. Also, there are dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Carrying Dangerous Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carrying Dangerous Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554685) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Length:** 5:01:02

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 329 (mp3) MB | 137 MB (m4b)

 **Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2se289xuvj9l/n/Carrying_Dangerous_Goods_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201012281.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201012281.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted on 28th December 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/224739.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
